The Wolf Games
by Darkblade13productions
Summary: Darkblade is a 13 year old wolf who lives with his friends Carter, Storm, Micheal, Ivory, Thalia, Drake, May, and Crystal in pack 12, its the reaping day. Darkblade's friend Carter the fox has been chosen and darkblade is afraid of losing him what will happen?


The Wolf Games.

-Warning this story is long.-  
Part 1: The Tributes

Chapter 1. The Choosing

As I woke up I saw nobody was the room until I heard somebody knocking on the door. "Darkblade are you awake?" It was the voice of Carter the fox my best friend since we were 6 years old. "I'm awake now." "You know Today is Reaping Day."."It is oh #!*% I forgot!" "You better hurry and get dressed everybody is ready except you."As I headed out the door everyone was ready and dressed Carter, Drake, Crystal, May, Ivory, Micheal, and Storm my other best friend since we were 8 years old and I fell in love her ever since we first met. "Alright guys lets go." Drake said, he and Crystal are the oldest of us all 14 years old same age while all of us are 13 we all have to participate in the 80th annual Wolf Games. The games were founded when the capitol bombed and destroyed Pack 13 because of their rebellion against the them in result their are now 12 packs and the capitol made the Wolf Games where the twelve packs have to send one young boy wolf and one young girl wolf from the ages 12 through 16 get chosen together if they're from the same pack work together in a fight to the death in the arena of the capitol and if both tributes or one tribute from the same pack survive then their pack will be filled with riches for one whole year. As we reached the square, wolves and foxes were signing their names in the boy and girl reaping balls. The girls signed in their reaping ball and we signed in ours. after we signed our name's we had to wait outside the justice building for Madge the guardian of the two tributes that are going to get chosen for the games. While we were waiting in our line Carter was shuddering I knew he was because he is scared that he might get chosen for the games. "Don't worry Carter there's a lot of names in that ball it can't be you." " Are you sure Darkblade?" "I'm sure of it Carter.". I looked around the square and saw the girls on their line. Thalia and May were afraid that they were gonna get chosen while Storm and Crystal were comforting them and calming them down. Then the doors of the justice building open and Madge the wolf came out in an orange suit with a small matching flower in her hair. "good evening and welcome to the 80th annual Wolf Games which one of you lucky boy and girl wolf or fox from this pack will be chosen for these games? As the reaping balls came to the stage after they shook both balls so that the names are scrambled Madge put her hand in the girls ball and caught one of the papers as Madge unfolded the little piece of paper she read the name "The Girl Tribute for pack 12 is Storm The Wolf!". All of us were shocked especially me Storm one of my best friends is going to die in the games and I wanted to tell her that I loved her but now I can't tell her. I saw Crystal, Thalia and May crying while we just stood there surprised and upset. Then the boy's reaping ball came up to Madge and she put her hand in it as soon Madge got the paper unfolded and read the name out loud "The boy tribute for pack 12 is Carter the fox!". As soon I heard Carter's name I had to do something "I volunteer! as tribute for pack 12!". What have I done? Not only did I save Carter but now me and Storm are going to the games that no one from pack 12 has won before. Carter and my friends were screaming and crying for us but the peacekeeper's were blocking them and one punched Drake in the abdomen which made him cough up some blood. Me and Storm were escorted inside the justice building with our friends still yelling our name's while peacekeeper's were stopping them. We entered the building with some peacekeeper's by our sides and Madge filled with joy that finally somebody has been brave enough in pack 12 to volunteer in the games. They put both me and Storm in a lounge where Carter and our friends came in. "Why Darkblade? Why did you do it, why did you volunteer for me?". Carter told me half faced with tears."I had to Carter you are my best friend I didn't want to lose you?". I responded,"but now we are going to lose you and Storm!". Storm why didn't I see her now I turned around and saw her crying and hugging the girl's who were crying as hard as they could. "You didn't have to do it Darkblade.". Drake told me I looked up and saw some blood on his snout and I saw that the girls had blood on their arms and clothes. While Carter had bruises, and Ivory has a long cut in his arm and Micheal with a black eye and then I knew the peacekeeper's had beaten them for trying to get to me and Storm. "I had to do it Drake I didn't want Carter to die." "BUT NOW YOU ARE GOING TO DIE DARKBLADE BOTH YOU AND STORM WILL BE BROUGHT BACK IN WOODEN BOXES WITH YOUR NAMES ON THEM AND BE PUT IN GRAVE'S!". Carter said to me yelling. "ALL OF YOU STOP IT!". We all looked where the girls were and Storm was furious with us and sad. " I'm sorry." me and Storm said at the same time. And that's when I couldn't hold it anymore and in 5 seconds I embraced with Storm feeling her warm body not letting go of her, with tears falling from our eye's everybody was staring at us in shock only Carter knew that I love Storm but I was hugging Storm until I died that I know will happen in a few day's. Me and Storm stayed there standing there for at least 5 minutes even when the doors to the lounge where we were opened and we saw Madge with some peacekeeper's and camera crew's recorded every thing what was in that room even to what me and Storm did. Madge told my friends to go home and the same peacekeeper's that beaten them were gonna take them home. I couldn't let that happen I didn't want them to get more hurt by those peacekeeper's they were no good with evil smirk's on their faces except for Dariuos I knew him very well. "Don't worry I'll make sure they won't get hurt from them.". Dariuos told me. Madge was taking us to the train station with a lot of camera crew's behinds soon me and Storm boarded the train we saw a she-wolf with blue fur with dark black spots in casual jeans and a purple shirt,"hello who are you two new tributes?". "I'm Darkblade the Wolf and this is my friend Storm the Wolf, and let me ask you who are you?". "oh I forgot to introduce myself I am Cecily the Wolf, victor of the 65th Wolf Games."."what! but how pack 12 has never gotten a victor of the Wolf Games before." I said surprise. "Darkblade I've never liked being famous but the mayor like's me and made sure nobody in pack 12 knew I was a victor of the games besides somebody else that I know." "Who their is two victor's of the games from pack 12 besides you Cecily." I was astonished by Cecily's answer. "Who is it?". Storm Replied to Cecily. "That you will have to wait until we reach the capitol." Me, Storm and Cecily stayed talking in the train, minutes were passing but it felt like hours. Until Madge came and interrupted us to say our goodbyes we stepped out of the train and Carter and the rest of the group were there with only Dariuos. "Be careful you two." Thalia said to the both of us. "Good luck in that arena guy's." Ivory said. "Try not to get yourself killed alright." Drake and Crystal said to the both of us. Me and Storm came to Carter and he hugged us with all his might and told us "Please make it back.'. "We will Carter I promise." Storm replied to him softly "Yeah we'll make it back in one piece." I told him, my best friend who I met as a young fox always teased at,and now I probably won't be able to see him again if me and Storm die in that arena.  
When we made our goodbyes to our friends we boarded the train and the doors closed and the train shot out like a bullet. When me and Storm looked out the window of the train all we saw was pack 12 as a small blotch in the distance.  
-To be continued.-


End file.
